


"I Won't Listen to a Cheater!"

by Lillianmarie1902



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Funny, GodHarry, Heralikesdemigodharry, Multi, Zeus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillianmarie1902/pseuds/Lillianmarie1902
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, 'Boy-Who-Lived', Defeater of Voldemort ect. now adds one more title to his long list of titless', He's just become a God! Harry's always been the fate's favorite, and a staunch supporter of family, and being faithful so what will he do when he becomes a god and is informed he's Zeus's son?! He promptly tells the man off!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Won't Listen to a Cheater!"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own J.K Rowling's Harry Potter or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson.. no matter how much I wish I did.

Harry Potter had always known he was different, even without his relatives constantly telling him he was a freak. From a young age little Harry had managed to befriend the three little old ladies' that he saw every so often, he'd always talk to them and listen as they told him cryptic things about the future and snipped at different threads. It didn't even bother him when he'd read a book on mythology at the library one day and noticed the similarities between the ladies and the Three Fates, in his head he wouldn't just ignore them because they were some powerful people, the woman had been the only ones to show him kindness. 

When Harry turned 11 and was told he was a Wizard he'd thought for sure that was the reason he was different, but even in the Magical world he knew he was different, and it was proven when every year he completed some trial that was usually practically impossible. Though his only saving grace were the three woman he'd visit whenever he saw them, be it in the muggle world or the magical.

When the war was over and Harry had defeated Voldemort and gathered the three artifacts that were said to make one 'The master of death' he spotted the three woman in the forbidden forest and went off to greet them, smiling softly at them. And this my dear's is where our story begins…

Harry smiled softly as he spotted the woman he'd come to think of as his Grandmother's, though he'd never spoken it aloud, not even to himself. He quickly entered the forest and approached them. "Hello, I hadn't expected to see you here. " He greeted softly and sat at their feet.

Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos smiled down at the boy, the boy they'd chosen as their favorite, they saw him as a son and had often spoken to him through the years and had gleefully watched him grow. They'd come to bestow a gift and grant him Godhood, they'd already figured out that he knew whom they were. Atropos chuckled and caressed his cheek gently. "Hello little one, we came to see you and give you a gift." Clotho nodded and ran a hand through the young wizard’s hair. "Yes, we know you've known whom we are." She spoke softly.

Harry nodded and leaned into the caress, his eyes closing. "Yes, I found out when I was little. But I didn't care, you'd been kind to me and I decided to continue seeing you." He said, opening his eyes to look at them. "May I ask what it is you will be gifting me?" He asked before tilting his head. Lachesis smiled before speaking. "You, my dear one will become a god, you will become the god of Life, Time, Magic, Language and Art." She said happily and the three woman watched gleefully as a bright light engulfed him.

It took a while for the light to leave and show the woman the changes that their chosen had undergone, but when it had it left behind a handsome, and powerful man. Harry now stood at 6'0 in his mortal form, his body was lithe with wiry muscles, he had high cheek bones and full lips with a slender nose and strong jaw, his emerald eyes no longer hid behind circle framed glasses and his hair fell to his shoulders in silky waves. Any and all scars had been removed from his body and any possible effects that came from the treatment of his relatives had been rectified. Harry smiled at the woman and clothed himself in a green silk button up shirt, black trousers and black dress shoes. "Well... That was interesting. What kind of god am I? I'm guessing Greek?" He asked, causing the woman to nod. Harry chuckled and smiled at them. "Alright, Lady Fates, is there anything else I should know before I make my way to Olympus?"

The woman looked at one another before Lachesis shook her head. "Not, now young one, when you arrive at Olympus, we will introduce you and tell you what else you should know. Go finish your duty and find the Gods." Harry nodded before saying farewell and leaving the forest to clean up magical Britain before making his way to New York, glad he wasn't a Demi-God with all the monsters prowling around. He entered the Empire State building and went to the elevator, creating a card from his magic that took him to the 600th floor. He quickly exited and make his way into Olympus, looking around and walking to the throne room where he found the god's in a meeting. 

When the god's noticed the nicely dressed male, he was promptly given their attention, and therefore missed the arrival of the fates. Harry spotted the fates and bowed slightly. "Lady Fates." He said respectfully. The gods and goddesses all turned to where the male was bowing and it was Zeus whom spoke first. "Lady Fates... May I ask as to the reason behind your arrival?" Clotho smiled before speaking. "Zeus, we came to announce the arrival of a new God, one that will join this council. " She said, gesturing to Harry, or whom the gods knew as the new arrival.

Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos smirked before speaking together. "May we introduce to you The God of Live, Time, Magic, Language and Arts. Before he ascended his name was Harry James Potter, son of Lilly Potter and James Potter, Demi-god son of Zeus." At the last part Harry's head snapped up and he glared at Zeus. "I'm sorry, I thought you just said Zeus was my father.." He said slowly, his voice positively venomous. The fates nodded and Atropos answered. "Yes, young one." 

Harry frowned. "My mother would've never cheated on my father." He said stubbornly causing Clotho to laugh. "She was pregnant with you before she married." Harry just scoffed. "Be that as it may, she'd've never slept with a married man!" He practically screeched. The fate's nodded sagely and harry pulled out the resurrection stone before calling his mother's soul, when she appeared Harry couldn't help but smile. "Mother, I've just been informed that I'm not James' son." Lilly let out a sigh and shook her head. "No, love.. I slept with a man I'd met at a bar, James and I had been on a break, being with other people. I never knew who he was and James had blood adopted you." She explained. Harry nodded and sighed. "So you didn't know that he was the greek god Zeus and married?" He asked.

Lilly gasped and covered her mouth, shaking her head before she cried out a dismayed "No! Had I known I never would've slept with him!" She cried before floating over to him and shocking those in the room. "My poor baby, you're not hurt are you? Oh no.. If Hera finds out, you could be killed!" She cried worriedly. Harry smiled softly. "Don't worry mum, I'm okay for now, Hera knows, as does Zeus. You should go back.. Alright?" He soothed, Lilly reluctantly nodded and placed a ghostly kiss on his cheek. "Alright, be careful darling. Love you." She said before disappearing. Once she was gone harry turned and grew to his godly height, glaring at Zeus. "You! Do you not know not to sleep with others when you're married?!" He yelled, well roared, his voice booming. "You are married you despicable man! You shouldn't be sleeping with anyone but your own wife!" When it looked like Zeus was going to speak Harry held up a hand and froze the man in place.

"Interrupt me, and I will sterilize you!" He screeched, shocking all the gods there. "I could give two shits if you're my father, you are an adulterer, a cheater, I don't care if you're the king, I won't listen to you or allow you to order me around!" He said hotly before turning to Hera and bowing. "My Queen.. I apologize for your husband’s actions and all the yelling. " He said in a soft voice.

What Hera did next gave everyone another shock. She squealed. "Ohhh! You're perfect! I've waited forever for someone to tell my ignorant husband off. I like you." She lifted his head and smiled. "You're spared, come, we must speak more." She said standing, Harry straightening up and offering her an arm, causing Hera to giggle. "Such a gentleman." She said before the two walked of, talking happily.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I hope the readers liked this weird little crack fic that popped into my head. If you did please review and subscribe, if you didn't, tell me what you think I should work on, helpful criticism is always welcome.


End file.
